Miss Independent
by SoLittleMotivation
Summary: Not named after the song! Just snippets of BBxR, and a whole lotta love... the title will eventually explain itself... Rated T because I have no idea what'll happen next...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As you know, I own nothing**

**Oops! Didn't mean to name this after a song! But, I guess this thing's song will be….*drumroll* MISS INDEPENDENT! (Kelly Clarkson) **

**Fruit cake**

"mmmmm… fruit cake…"

"Oh. So that's vegetarian now, too."

"Rae! It always has been!"

"Beastboy, that's actually meatloaf."

Cyborg failed at cooking.

**Teddy Bear**

"Raven, you sleep with a teddy bear?"

"…"

"Why is it green?"

"Shut up Beastboy."

"And why does it feel like a ton of bricks when it hits your face?"

**Everyone, almost…**

Starfire thought they were cute, Robin thought they needed to be professional about their feelings, and Cyborg already had a wedding present chosen for them. They were really, really, REALLY confused.

**Video games**

"Those rot your brain, Beastboy."

"You didn,t have to throw them out the window!"

**Wierd**

"You're weird Rae."

"I know. So are you."

"In a good way, right?

"Sure."

**Fun family**

"Your family put the fun in dysfunctional, Rae."

"Nah, we're not even fun."

"You are Rae."

**Best**

"Which of us is better, Rae? Me or Cyborg?"

"Cyborg."

"Why?"

"You talk to much."

"But, I… But… video games, pizza! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!"

"Point proven."

**A million miles**

"How long is this *pant* walk *pant* anyway?"

"We haven't even walked outside yet."

"Can we turn around?"

"No, Beast boy, we can't."

**Spoon**

"Beastboy, you can't cut food with a spoon."

"Yeah, I can Rae, Look!"

'Beastboy, Jello doesn't count."

**Name**

"Raven, What's your name?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel what?"

"Darkholme."

"Creepy."

"What's your real name?"

"Logan. Garfield Logan."

"Like the comic?"

"You read comics?"

**R&R, I'm just making these up as I go along, encouragement and constructive criticism would make me go faster…. **

**May the force be with you. **


	2. 5 more

**Yay. No one read mine *sob* actually, it's only been like, four minutes, so, watevs. *Raven can't laugh around Beastboy, it's a bet they made, see #14**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Really. I don't. Not even a nerf gun… But I can operate one. *cackles evilly***

**11. Read**

"Beast boy, can you even read?"

"Yeah."

"What books have you read?"

"Books?"

"You know, sheets of paper… bound together, all that crap?"

"I only read cereal boxes and comic mags, sorry."

"…"

**12. Writer's block.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe that'll give her an idea."

**13. (It did) Flies.**

"I don't like flies."

"You can turn into one, why don't you like them?"

"…"

"Now I know what to morph you into when you BUG me, ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.*"

She walks away.

"Wait! Rae! Come back! I won*!"

**14. Bet**

"I bet that in one week, I can make you laugh."

"How much?"

"A kiss."

"Fine."

**15. zzzzzz**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…."

Sleep deprivation effects even The Titans….

**And me! *yawn* so… sleepy….Press…. green…. Button…. R&R…..Please….No…..Flames…..Please…..**

**May the force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah. Wanted to update… Which I can only seem to do at night! It's like, Ten! Or, to ya'll on the East coast (ya'll? Must be writing to many Romy stories!) Midnight. Thanks for all the reviews! They made me sooooo happy! I was so happy my mom came into my room to see if I was okay. I was just so happy. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't bought anything new (except for a new book,) so I still don't own anything!**

**What number am I on? Oh! yeah…**

**16. Door**

"Why is your door locked?"

"When is it not?"

"….never?"

"Wow. That took you four years to figure out. That's a Beast Boy record. Congrats."

**17. Hammer**

_Bonk. Bonk. Bonk._

"Why won't this thing work?!?"

"You won it at a fair. It's inflatable."

"…So I got ripped off?"

"…"

**18. Questions**

"Why is the building shaped like a 'T'?"

"Why is your skin green? Why is the sky blue?"

"Why do you sleep with a green teddy bear?"

"…" Raven walks away.

"Rae? Rae?"

**19. Silence**

"Blah blah blah blah blah…"

"I NEED SILENCE!!!!!!!!"

"………."

"Finally."

"Rae? Is silence a fancy way of saying 'shut up?'"

"Very good, Beastboy, you're improving your vocabulary, no SHUT UP!"

**20. Leaving…**

"Raven, I'm going back to Africa."

"Great! Have fun!"

"Forever."

"Whatever."

Beastboy walked away.

_How could he?_

**21. gone…**

She was alone. Completley alone.

**22. Back!**

"Rae, I'm sorry I-"

Kissing her made leaving and coming back all worthwhile.

**Yay! Keep up the good R&R work! Love ya'll!**

**May the force be with you!**


	4. I'm baaaack!

**Hi. I know I said I was finished with this... but then someone used the word "Please" and I had to continue. So here goes nothing. By the way, I'm sorry if this is terrible. I'm a little rusty.**

**Never Wrong**

Raven looked around. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, only people, and televisions, and the rest of the titans, searching for something, too.

"Robin, are you sure this is the place?" She asked.

"Don't question him, Rae. Robin's never wrong!" Beast Boy said, cutting off Robin's response.

"Yeah, except for when he is."

**The Bear (Revisited)**

"So, Raven, you never did answer my question about the bear."

"'Did you ever consider there might be a reason for that?"

"No. Is there?"

"No."

**Knock-Knock**

"Do you wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"Okay, here goes: Knock-knock."

"I said I didn't want to hear a joke."

"You were supposed to say 'Who's there?'"

"Fine. Who's there?"

"Me! Who else did you expect?"

"Santa Claus."

**Free Hugs**

"Have you ever thought about going to the mall and holding up a sign that says 'Free Hugs'?"

"No. And it's a stupid idea."

"Why?"

"Because you might get hugged by some weird green alien who thinks his jokes are funny but they really aren't."

"Oh... Wait a minute!..."

**The "T-word"**

"Beastboy, which do you prefer: Blondes or Brunettes?"

"Blue-haired girls."

"What about Terra?"

"What about her?"

"I think I might go wash my mouth out with soap."

"Why?"

"I said the 'T-word'"

"Not nice, Rae, not nice."

**So, yeah, that wasn't great, but could've been worse. May the force be with you.**


	5. Evil Laugh

**Hee hee! Hi there!**

**Why, I do believe it's been a while: To fill you in on what's happened since then:**

**I fell in love.**

**I fell out of it.**

**I swam.**

**A lot.**

**Like A LOT a lot.**

**I fell back in love.**

**Alright.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Cyborg Does The Robot:**

"Rae... Did you give Cyborg some virus or something?"

"Nope."

"Then why is he doing the robot?"

Raven shrugged. "Think about it."

**Dare: (Revisited by popular demand)**

"Alright, Raven Roth, I do believe we have a debt to settle."

The girl arched her eyebrows.

"Do we?"

"Indeed."

She rolled her eyes. "So proper."

"You're changing the subject!"

She sighed and leaned forward, gently brushing her lips against his. The kiss was over before Beastboy could register what happened.

"Never. Speak. Of. It"

He grinned.  
"Or what?"

"Flies."

**Girl Talk:**

"Raven, I do believe we should preform 'the girl talk' now."

"For the love of Azarath, no."

Starfire turned on the puppy dog look* and stuck out her lower lip. "Please?"

"Alright."

"What do you think of friend Beastboy?"

"Conversation. Done. Now."

**Handmade:**

Raven had never been good at making dolls or stuffed animals. At least, besides the voodoo kind. But, as she stitched together the green fabric, gently pushing the stuffing back in, she admired her handy work. It wasn't TOO shabby.

**Sunscreen:**

Cyborg dug through the bag.

"For Starfire; Mustard. For Robin; Dishwashing liquid.** For myself; Spare computer chips. Beastboy; Waffle Mix. Raven; SPF 150."

"Why do you use 150?" Beastboy poked the sullen girl.

"I'm pale. Why do you have waffle mix if you don't like waffles?"

"I was going to make someone some in exchange for something."

"What?"

"A kiss."

"I'm getting really sick of this deal."

**Alright, I should go to bed. Before I go, how about a big round o' applause for _siriusly cool48 _for their amazing pouty faces. Don't try to pull that twice. I promise there will be another chapter. So review! Tell me what you like! What bothers you! Who's on your poke list! Go ahead! Review!**

***I'm rather good at this.**

****Who else do you think does the dishes?**


	6. Been awhile, hasn't it?

**So i'm lying here, in bed, trying to correct my novel, (Yes, I have enough time for writing a novel but not for this. In my defense, the novel only took a month.) and I decide to log on FanFiction for the first time in months. And I realize I made a promise to you guys.**

**So here's another chapter.**

**Ygirl87, thank you for saying please.**

**You're welcome. :)**

**Bears**

It had been at the pool when she first saw him turn into a bear. It hadn't been on purpose, but he had the hiccups and was kind of messing with his powers. Some little girl had run up, hugged him, and called him "Teddy", refusing to let go.

Raven promptly went home and made the green bear.

But first she pried the kid off BB.

**Fire**

Beast Boy had decided to make breakfast. And then Raven had decided to blow it up.

**Lonely Birthday For Raven**  
"Do you want chocolate cake or vanilla?"

"Whatever." She blew a dark wisp of hair away from her face.

"I'll just put down 'vanilla'. Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry icing?" The women behind the bakery counter asked, holding her clipboard.

"Whatever." Raven said again.

"Um... Vanilla, then. Want a particular color for that?"

"...Green."

**Fire, Cntd.**

Raven sat there for a moment, examining the smoldering remains of tofu eggs and bacon. In walked Cyborg, whose jaw dropped to the floor. Ignoring him, she turned to Beast Boy.

"Herbal tea it is, then."

**Yeah, yeah. It was short. My inspirational gas tank is running on empty. I'm guessing this will have another three or four chapters, so long as people keep up the puppy-dog looks and pleases.**

**May the force be with you.**

**Jen.**


End file.
